Integrated circuitry fabrication typically involves using processing equipment having chambers which are sealed from the environment for control of the atmosphere within which substrates are processed. Some wafer processors, particularly deposition processors, utilize a substrate transfer chamber which is connected with a plurality of separate substrate processing chambers. Substrates are subjected to separate processings within individual chambers, with the substrates being moved to and from the individual processing chambers and the transfer chamber by robotic arms.
By way of example only, one existing semiconductor substrate family of processors includes the Applied Materials Centura Chemical Vapor Deposition Processors. Such processors employ a central substrate transfer chamber having a plurality of processing chambers peripherally mounted thereto. The processing chambers individually mount to the transfer chamber by metallic interface blocks or structures. Such structures include an elongated slot or passageway through which individual semiconductor substrates can be moved into and out of the respective processing chambers relative to the transfer chamber. The processings within the various chambers are typically conducted at subatmospheric pressure. The transfer chamber is typically maintained at a slightly higher subatmospheric pressure than that of the process chambers to restrict material injected into the processing chambers from entering the transfer chamber.
Further, an additional method of facilitating such is to form a gas curtain across the elongated slot/passageway within the interface block. Such is provided in the Centura processors by utilizing a single gas emission opening at one side of the passageway and which is fed by a single inert gas feeding conduit. During processing, an inert gas is emitted from the single conduit intending to flow completely across the passageway and thereby provide an effective curtain/shield to any substantial flow of processing gasses within the chamber through the passageway into the transfer chamber. Further, with the processing chamber being at a lower pressure than the transfer chamber, a substantial majority of the inert curtain gas is typically drawn into the processing chamber. Such is emitted therefrom through a vacuum line and pump associated with the respective processing chamber.
Individual processing chambers have typically, in the past, been provided at or subjected to temperatures which usually do not exceed 80° C. The transfer chamber is typically not provided with a separate heat source intended to maintain the temperature thereof or therein at some controlled temperature. Yet, some existing and future generation processes (for example chemical vapor deposition including atomic layer deposition) are resulting in elevated processor chamber body temperatures well in excess of 80° C. This can result in adduct and other process residue accumulations within the processing chambers. Further, and particularly with higher chamber body temperatures, cold spots may develop within the processing chamber, and particularly proximate the transfer chamber.
The invention was motivated in addressing issues such as those identified above, but is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded without limiting or interpretative reference to the specification or drawings, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.